Those Who Find Comfort In Each Other
by Blockious
Summary: Everybody seeks comfort atleast once in their life. This is a story, about the time Jaune comforted Blake, and the time Blake comforted Jaune.
1. Comforting The Cat

To many, it may have been a little odd to see Jaune and Blake, in the library together. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary, they just sat beside each other as they read.

While at first this didn't seem like much, it certainly seemed like something was up if it was a constant reoccurring event.

Every so often, Jaune would go to the library, grab or bring a book, whether be it a comic, textbook, or some other book for any projects, he would search out for Blake. When he finds her, she notices his presence and smiles before patting the chair beside hers, signing him to sit.

While it seemed odd to others, because they never personally seen the two interact, truth is, they became close friends around the beginning of the year, when Jaune would always study on either classes, or sword fighting styles/ techniques.

* * *

 **One week after initiation**

Jaune looked for places to sit in the library, but of course the workload dropped onto them by Professor Port, or Doctor Oobleck, left all the tables filled by other teams until he noticed a familiar face. Blake was focusing on a book she was reading, and was alone at her table.

Deciding to take a chance, he walked over to Blake and greeted her. She seemed genuinely suprised, and a tiny bit confused, that Jaune was there. He asked if he could sit and she nodded in response, so he sat across from her. He worked in relative silence, letting out the occasional sigh as he progressed through some assignments, which she silently agreed with his frustration assignments proved to be a tad bit complicated and time consuming. The day shifted from afternoon to evening, and most of the library emptied out.

He finally let out a sigh of relief as he basically dropped his pencil on the table and stretched a bit in his seat.

"Man that took too long..." Jaune said exhausted.

"Was the assignments really that hard on you?" Blake asked. The assignments took her less than an hour, but she didn't take Jaune as an idiot, so she figured maybe less than to an hour long to complete, not several hours.

"No, I finished those early on while I was here."

"Then what were you doing?" She asked.

"I was taking notes on certain sword and shield techniques. I need to improve myself more."

"But didn't what about the Deathstalker during initiation?"

"All I really did was block a pincer, I hardly fought as I did plan the attack."

Blake only nodded her head before continuing her book, while Jaune studied some more.

Such a cycle would repeat, where he would go to the library, see Blake alone at her table, and join her as he worked on whatever, while she read, occasionally making small talk.

There are days where her team would be in the library, and while he could say he was close to Team RWBY, he didn't want to intrude on any team bonding they may be doing.

A few weeks later she opened up a little to Jaune. Small talks turned into conversations, and when Jaune wasn't too busy when he was done with assignments, they were like two good friends who are hanging out.

While Blake felt more comfortable with Jaune, she wasn't about to reveal what lies under the bow.

Of course, the world had other plans.

* * *

The two were walking through the rows of books while talking. As they went around a corner, Blake put her foot on a book that was left on the floor, causing her to slip and fall.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Jaune asked as he reached out a hand for her to grab.

"Yeah im okay I just..." She trailed off as she noticed a familiar black fabric hanging from one of the shelves, caught by the metal tag on the shelf.

Letting out a startled gasp, she shot her hands up to her head to feel her ears, her Faunus ears.

Jaune noticed this and the look of panic on her face. Before he could say anything to her, she quickly stood up and bolted out of the library at a speed he couldn't match.

Regardless, he took the bow that was hanging, and ran off to find her.

* * *

Blake sat on the roof of the dorms, huddled up as she wallowed in fear and sorrow.

Night long since rolled over and now the shattered moon sits high in the sky.

She ignored all the texts and calls she got on her scroll from Jaune. She felt bad, he must be looking for her. But what was she to say? She didn't want people knowing she was a Faunus! Especially since so many people in the world, and even a handful of students at Beacon, discriminate against the Faunus.

She was thrown from her thoughts as the door suddenly opened, which startled her.

Looking to see who it was, she saw it was Jaune, who was out of breath and sweating an ocean under his clothes.

"There you are..! I've... I've been running all over Beacon, looking for you..." He said in between gasps for air.

"Jaune I-" She was interrupted when he shot out a hand towards her, and in his hand was her black bow.

She was suprised, but nonetheless, took it back.

"Blake, I may not know much about the Faunus, or what kind of problems they face, but I know from Doctor Ooblecks class that they are easily discriminated, and I want you to know that I am not one of those people. I am your friend, so don't worry about me treating you differently, because I wont, Arc's promise." He said, as he spread out his arms for a hug.

She looked at him with shock, before she decided to return the hug.

"Thank you... I was scared when my ears were revealed... I was worried you might not want to be my friend anymore because I was a Faunus, and I didn't want to lose someone so close to me."

"It's alright. Everything is fine. Now why don't we go back to the library? You may have left some stuff back there." He said which caused Blake to go wide eyed at the thought of leaving her "important" book behind.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two walked through the exit, and went towards the library.

Blake learned on that day just how much Jaune meant to her.


	2. Comforting The Knight

Blake and Jaune were reading in the library. Ever since that day om the roof, the two became close friends. They learned more and more about each other, and it made Blake happy to have a friend, well her team included now since they found out a while back, who won't discriminate her for being a Faunus.

She liked learning the small things about Jaune's life, she even learned about his forged transcripts, which she paid no mind to. but there was one thing that caught her interest. She once asked him what his family was like, and he told her about his mom, his dad, and his seven sisters, which appalled her that a boy went through not only seven siblings, but seven SISTERS. It was a mystery how Jaune survived.

But it was not the large family that made her curious. No, it was the sad look Jaune had on his face. His smile faltered a bit, and his eyes were not as joyful as they normally were.

She only had one question, why did he get sad when he talked about his family?

Little did she know her answer would come soon.

Blake was reading in silence in her room. Yang and Ruby went out to Vale for some sister bonding time, while Weiss went to the training rooms, leaving Blake alone.

Finishing her book, she looked through the bookshelves in the room and decided to go to the library for another book.

As she exited the room, a loud bang that followed a frustrated cry was heard from across the hall, which startled her.

She turned towards the door that was across the hall, leading to team JNPR's dorm, and noticed the door was slightly open.

Curious, she peeked through the door to see that the room was a mess. A desk was on its side, a chair was smashed, rendering it to a pile of wood, a scroll, shattered on the floor next to the door, and books, scattered all around the room.

What got her the most was the sight of Jaune sitting on his bed, head resting in his palms as he cried in them.

Blake was suprised, she has never seen any other emotion from Jaune, aside from the slip up. But this was something. Jaune, the joyful kind of guy, was having an emotional breakdown. She was worried for her friend so she decided to hell him, just like when he helped her.

Taking a deep brath she knocked on the door, which caused Jaune to freeze for a moment.

He looked up and he saw Blake standing at the door, and she could his eyes red, and cheeks stained from the tears.

"Jaune? What happened here?" She asked.

He rubbed his sleeve against his face, wiping away the tears, and he put on a weak smile that she knew was fake.

"O-oh! This? I uh... had a bit of an accident! Slammed my foot on the desk and knocked over a bunch of things." He said, but he was fooling no one.

"Jaune, what happened?" She asked again, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." He said, not meeting her gaze

Blake let out a sigh as she knew she was getting nowhere.

She stood still for a moment before she hatched a plan.

She walked over to Jaune and grabbed him the the collar, and dragged him out of the room and into her teams room.

"Blake- what are you doing?!"

"You left me no choice Jaune."

She sat him in a chair and in an instant, she tied his hands to the chair with Gambol Shroud.

"Blake, why did you tie me to this chair?"

"Because you wouldn't tell me what's wrong."

"So now you're interrogating me?"

"Not really. I'm just making sure that you don't try to keep to yourself what's bothering you and make things worse."

"I told you already, I'm fi-" He was cut off by her shooting him a glare.

He looked away and Blake opted to grab some random book to read. This was definitely gonna take a while.

Half an hour went by in relative silence, save for the grunts of Jaune as he tried to escape on many occasions.

It was by this time that he caved in.

"Have I ever told you how my family felt about me being a Huntsman?" He asked, which suprised her a bit.

"No."

"Well let me tell you something interesting. You know my sword Crocea Mors?" He asked and she nodded.

"That sword was made by my great-great-great grandfather and was used in the Great War. Ever since it was passed down from generation to generation, and was used to carry on the Arc legacy."

Blake was suprised. She certainly knew of his ancestors, but the sword was a different story.

"However, that legacy was about to end with me." He said which shocked her.

"They didn't believe in me, they trained my other sisters but not me, not the one who was supposed to carry it."

"Is that why you got forged documents?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, It was my dream to become a Huntsman. So when I managed to get the documents and got accepted, I ran off the day before arriving at Beacon during the night, taking Crocea Mors with me."

"Is that why you're like this?"

"Not entirely. After you asked me about my family, I thought to give them a call, to let them know I'm alright."

"Then what happened?"

"They told me that if Beacon ever became too difficult, and if I felt like being a Huntsman was too much, I could always go home. Can you believe it? Here I am, living my dream, and my family isn't supporting me, in fact they're expecting me to fail. How sad is that..."

Jaune hung his head low, and Blake could see tears falling from his face and onto his lap.

Blake stood up and quietly walked behind Jaune and undid the tie, which surprised him a bit.

Once they came off, she wrapped her arms around Jaune, giving him a hug which also suprised him.

"Jaune, you are not going home. It's been a whole semester and you've held your ground since. You are stronger than your family lets on, you were right to run off. This was something you've been working towards, and no one supported you. But now, you have friends. You have a team who would follow you, and you have my team, even Weiss, who would back you up if ever needed. We're here to give you the support you needed." She said as she rubbed a hand through his hair.

Once she let go Jaune stood up and faced her. She could see the tears on his face, but she also saw the wide smile he wore. He gave Blake a hug which slightly suprised her.

"Thank you Blake. You're a great friend."

"No problem Jaune."

Once they broke apart Jaune calmed down before he was ready to leave.

"Well, I think I should get going. I got a mess to clean."

"Need help?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Alright, see you later Jaune."

"See ya."

As he opened door, a shrill scream was heard.

"Jaune! Our room was broken into! We need to make sure our stuff is safe! FIND THE PANCAKE MIX!" Said Nora, and with that Jaune was dragged from the door and into his dorm, where the sound of objects being thrown around could be heard.

Blake only chuckled as she picked up the book she was reading and put it away.

"Guess we all need a bit of help every now and then." She said to herself.


End file.
